weird sonic adventures
by BlazingDragoonlord
Summary: our world is ending and choices of were to go are made.rated M for future language and possible lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the world ends

**My first story I hope everyone likes it**

I was sitting in my room playing some video games doing whatever I wanted to because

the world was supposed to end soon. By the way my name is Jason I am 19, 6' 2", with

short dishwater blonde hair and goatee, while I was sitting there I decided to visit my friend who lived across the street so I got up and got dressed

putting on my favorite dragon t-shirt some blue jeans and my red Nike's and I was on my way. As I walked out the door you can only guess what it was

like outside pure pandemonium people running every which way cars turned over and broken I was walking across the street when I almost got hit by a

car which came within inches of me I yelled at him to slow down but he kept going. I was almost to his house when out of nowhere I was ran into by a

motorcycle as I lye there I thought "so this is how it ends huh?" then darkness. Soon a light blinked into view I followed the light until I was in a white

room just standing there wondering what to do next. As I was looking around I saw a person sitting at a white desk I walked over to her and asked "um,

excuse me but where am I" she looked at me and said "why your in limbo my dear and you have three choices of where you want to go heaven, hell, or a

different world" I looked at her as if she was joking but I saw the seriousness in her eyes so I said " I would like to go to a different world" "and what

would that world be?" "Mobius if you please" I sad with confidence and she looked at the way I was dressed and said "I know just what you'll be too"

and with that said I blacked out. I woke up with a headache that felt like someone hit me with a baseball bat as I sat up I looked around and saw I was

in the middle of a field of flowers I looked at my feet and saw that my feet were bigger than usual I went to rub my eyes and saw my hands were claws

with gloves on them and my face had become longer by an inch or two I looked around and saw a pond on my left I got up and ran towards it and looked

at my reflection. Somehow I was transformed into

a dragon humanoid I had scales which were black with red stripes down the sides and back I had horns that were red with black tips, somehow I

was still wearing my dragon shirt and blue jeans oh and did I mention that I have wings they are the same color as my body and big enough for me to fly

with oh and I have a tail too and to make things better I had red reptilian eyes. While I was admiring myself in the pond I failed to notice someone sneaking up on

me until it was too late as a red and yellow hammer came across the back of my skull I instantly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: new friends

As i was coming too i heard voices around me talking and asking questions so i decided to listen with my eyes closed. "maybe he is from a different country it could explain why he looks different" said one that sounded like a little boy "maybe but we cant take a chance this has the smell of eggman all over it like shadow"said a girls voice "hey i resent that remark" said a deeper voice, "well i say we wake him up and ask him it couldnt hurt"said another guy. before i could figure out who it was water was poured on me and my eyes shot open from the cold and i sat up so quickly that i instantly got a headache and got dizzy i stopped long enough to look around and saw some very familiar faces.

On my left was the very famous blue hedgehog everyone knew and loved known as sonic, standing next to him was the two tailed fox tails, to my right was a black and red hedgehog i knew as shadow and standing right in front of me was none other than Amy Rose with her signature hammer resting on her shoulder. She was looking at me with an evil glare that set me on the defence "who are you and where are you from" she said still giving me the evil eye i had to think of a name quick so i said "um my name is Jason and im not from this world". i know i used my real name but come on if you were faceing a mad hedgehog wielding a giant hammer you would be nervous too. i started to get nervous when shadow looked my way and started walking towards me my only thought was 'great now hes going to beat the crap out of me' he stopped about a foot away and shoved a chaos emerald in my face i looked at it wondering what he was doing when it started glowing in my face 'great' i thought 'hes trying to blind me' as i thought that the light stopped shining and he said "hes telling the truth he is from a world that ended a half hour ago and he is a human transformed into one of us willingly" he said all of this in his usual voice. i look around once more and think 'wow he got all that info from a magic crystal' i was getting stares from every one including amy who still gave me her evil stare it looked like she really wanted to use that hammer on me.

I decided to break the tension first by saying " hey i just flew to a new world and boy are my arms tired" okay i used the oldest joke in the book so sue me its all i could think of to lighten things up a bit. out of nowhere tails starts laughing and because of that everyone starts chuckling exept shadow because well hes shadow he hardly ever laughs "well i hope this means im not on the wrong end of that hammer" i said with a little fear in my voice "no your not as far as im concerned your an ok guy" said sonic i sighed with relief knowing i wasnt going to be a pancake i look at amy and say "um sorry for the misunderstanding i hope we can be friends" i smile and reach my hand out hoping she would shake it she took my hand but she didnt shake it instead she pulled me up and helped me get steady footing "no im sorry i thought you were another creation of eggmans sent to get rid of us and yes i would like to be friends" she says while looking shy " so what world are you from" asked sonic "well im from earth" "**WHAT?**" they all said really loud almost making me go deaf "hold on let me explain first you have to know in my world you all were made up video game and tv characters second my earth was an alternate version of chris's so he is still alive and i know most of your guys adventures as well" i told them this and they seemed to calm down alot "how much of our adventures do you know" asked tails curiously "well i know from sonics first adventures with robotnik to eggman and the meterex" i said and i happend to see sonic look at me with curiosity but in a flash it was gone so i didnt think much about it "well" i said "i need to find a place to stay since im going to be living in this world now" " hey no problem you can stay at my place for as long as you like" said sonic which surprised me a little because we just met"thanks and can i ask a favor could you all call me drake since im starting a new life i figure that i need a new name as well" i said "no problem drake well whenever your ready just follow me to my place and ill get you settled in" said sonic and i knew i was in for some crazy adventures with my new friends

**sorry about the short chapters i promise that they will get longer as they progress**

**please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** settling in

As I am walking along side sonic I start going through my pants pockets because im board and I feel something in my pocket and to my surprise it's my phone suddenly a question hits me.

"Hey sonic got a question for you" I said

"What's the question drake" said sonic

"Well I was wondering if you had the technology that earth had" I said with my phone still in my hand.

"well ever since we left Chris's earth tails has been fascinated with the tech so he started introducing every piece of earths tech to our companies so to answer your question we have both kinds" sonic said with a grin on his face.

"cool that means that I can get a new charger for my phone" I said I look at my phone clock and it says its 9:30 am and I ask sonic if the time was right "yeah that's the right time im surprised its still working right" he said and I just let it drop cause I really didn't feel like making my head hurt with a technical explanation.

It took us about an hour to get to Sonics apartment complex "well here we are home sweet home" said sonic as he opened the door I looked inside and was in awe his apartment was friggen huge the living room was decked out with a big sofa sitting in front of a 30" flat screen TV hanging above a entertainment center I walk past the living room and see the kitchen which was also pretty big Im standing there gawking at his apartment while he starts waving a hand in my face trying to get my attention.

"Hey mobius to drake hello anyone there" he said

"oh sorry sonic kinda got lost in thought there for a minute" I said a little embarrassed for goggling at his home "so where am I going to be sleeping" I ask

"Well I figured you could take one of the guest rooms ive got two of them" said sonic pointing to two doors to the left of a door that had Sonics name on it

"well I guess ill take the one in the middle I don't know how to thank you for your hospitality where I came from nobody would have cared they would have just kept walking by" I said "hey its no problem drake because you're here now and you have new friends to help you settle into your new surroundings" said sonic while giving me the iconic grin and thumbs up I walk over to the door and open it only to stand in awe once more at how lavish the bedroom is to the left is a full size four poster bed that looked really comfy next to it on the left is a simple nightstand and on the right of it was a big desk that had plenty of drawers to put stuff in to my right was a walk in closet and some dressers next to it.

I walk into the room and go straight to the window on the wall in opposite the door and look at the view which was awesome I finally sit on the bed thinking to myself 'self this better not be a dream cause if it is im going to be pissed and kick my ass' I look over and see sonic standing in the doorway he said " take a nap if you want you must be tired from what you have been through today and tomorrow ill take you to get some new clothes" "yeah thanks that sounds like a plan ill t-talk to you tomorrow" I said stifling a yawn as I lye down and almost instantly fell asleep.

I wake up the next day feeling refreshed getting up and heading for the bathroom I stop and look myself over in the mirror and notice several things first I look friggen awesome with my black and red scales and when I smile I see sharp pointed teeth that were cool to say the least. Second I am freaking ripped I mean I look like a body builder on steroids I stop admiring myself and hop in the shower to wash the dirt and grime off from yesterday thirty minutes later I get out towel off and head into the living room and see a note sitting on the coffee table that read '_hey drake if your reading this I had to go to the store to pick up some stuff and don't worry we are still going clothes shopping and whatever else you need see you when I get back signed sonic_' I read it and think 'guess ill just watch some TV till he gets back' I sit down and push the power button on the remote and watched random shows for maybe an hour until I heard the door open and sonic walked in putting the groceries away "hey sonic whatsup" I say

"not much hey whenever your ready lets head over to the mall" sonic said while still putting stuff away "okay just let me get my clothes on and ill be ready to go" I said oh I forgot to mention that I have a bad habit of walking around the house in my underwear but hey no judging we all do something weird. So I got dressed in my dragon shirt and pants again and just put my shoes on when I said "alright im ready sonic" I walked in to the living room as he was opening the door.

We left at about eleven thirty we arrived at twelve walking around until we got to a hot topic I walked inside and started going through the shirts and pants picking the ones I liked which were some dragon graphic t shirts and some black and blue jeans if you haven't noticed im obsessed with dragons. while I was doing this I look at sonic and ask "um how am I going to pay for all this I don't have any money" he gave me a look that said 'do I have to spell it out for you' and said "I thought it was obvious that I was paying for everything" I look at him and just say "thanks sonic you're a true friend" "I know" he said with his trademark grin.

Sonic pays for the clothes and we were in a different place getting some essentials for hygiene when someone says "hey sonic whose your friend" I look over and see a white bat walking over and I instantly know who it is "hey rouge this is drake he's from another world now living in this one im helping him get settled in" said sonic

"Well it's nice to meet you drake" she said in her usual seductive voice

"Please the pleasures all mine rouge" I say in my most polite voice

"I would love to just fly with you sometime cutie" she said laying on the charm which was obvious when I remembered something.

"um I don't know how to fly" I said a little embarrassed because well I have wings but don't use them and now rouge is looking at me dumbfounded at what I said

"well im going to help fix that by teaching you how ill pick you up tomorrow around two ill see you then cutie" she said walking off and swaying her hips back and forth so that one thought crossed my mind 'damn she's hot' but I shook the thought out of my head and continued with my shopping which included a new charger for my phone and I was surprised they had it.

I looked at my phone to see that it was four thirty almost five hours had gone by and I was getting tired and hungry "hey sonic mind if we get something to eat" I asked "sure no prob im getting a little hungry myself" he said as we made our way to the food court I sat down at a table while sonic went to get our food I thought 'I think im going to like it here' as sonic sot down with a large pepperoni pizza.

We were half way through the pizza sonic asked me something that nearly made me choke on the slice I was eating "so how much of my adventures do you really know" he said giving me a piercing look so I gave in and said "well I know pretty much everything about your past which includes your family" I said this in all honesty "oh so you know im royalty" he said quietly so no one would overhear what he was saying "yeah and to tell you honestly ive kinda got a crush on your sister" I said this and thought 'damn why did I have to be honest about that now he's going to kick my ass for saying it' I waited for judgment when he simply said "wow your being really honest with me you know what ill talk to her and see if she's willing to give you a chance who knows you two might be right for each other" he said this and I felt like someone hit me in the gut with a hammer and I just said "um…. cool well im getting a little tired mind if we head home" sure no problem" said sonic and we started walking got to the house and I laid on my bed thinking 'things are gonna be interesting' and drifted off to sleep.

**this is my first fanfiction so please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Flying lessons with a side of eggs

I woke up the next day with the sun shining in my face "uhhhh go away sunlight" I say a little annoyed but I got out of bed anyway and get dressed in a black dragon tee and blue jeans suddenly a thought came to mind 'wonder if sonic or knuckles wear clothes"

I pick up my phone and look at the time it said twelve thirty the events from yesterday replaying in my head.

That's right rouge is going to teach me how to fly today I guess ill just chill around the house until she picks me up" I walk into the living room and sit on the couch turning on the TV as sonic walks in and says "hey you hungry" "yeah im starved what do you got to eat"

"Well I have some eggs and bacon you want some" he asks me

"Sure sounds good to me" I reply stomach growling in the process "my stomach thinks so too" I say laughing a little

I watch a little more TV as sonic gets breakfast ready he calls when its done and we sit down to eat at the table as I finish the last of my eggs and bacon threes a knock at the door I get up and open the door and see rouge standing there tapping her foot waiting for me.

"well are you ready to learn big boy" she said again seductively and I sweat dropped a little thinking 'this is going to be very interesting' "you go an drake ill clean up" sonic said in the kitchen "thanks sonic ill see you in a little while" I say walking with rouge to a secluded area in the forest.

She stops and looks at me and says "ok first things first stretch your wings all the way out since your just learning to fly, don't want you to sprain yourself on your first attempt" she said so I open my wings all the way stretching them wide feeling them relax.

"good now start flapping them in a rhythm that suits you" I start flapping my wings slowly at first with my eyes closed cause believe it or not on earth I was afraid of heights I start flapping faster thinking 'maybe im too heavy to fly' when I hear rouge say "well look at that you can open your eyes now cutie"

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is that im about ten feet in the air and for the first time in my life im not scared actually I feel exhilarated rouge is in front of me and says "ready for a little race cutie" and she flies off fast so what do I do I start chasing her. It seams that im not as bad at flying as I thought I was because I caught up to rouge in like two minutes into the race and she was ahead for about three minutes so yeah I think im doing pretty well.

"well well look at that you caught up to me and im going full speed too" says rouge with a happy note in her voice "you think that's surprising watch this" I say as I speed up even more going past rouge and still going faster until a familiar sound comes from behind me I look back and see a ring all of a sudden I realize something 'I just made a sonic boom!' I practically scream in my head so I start slowing myself down and head back to rouge I see her standing on the ground so I go in for a landing putting my feet down to catch myself landing when I hit the ground HARD and when I say hard I don't mean falling and stumbling no I mean falling feet coming out from under me and making a face plant into the ground hard.

I get up spitting dirt out of my mouth and wiping myself off all the while rouge is laughing her ass off I give her a mean look "yeah, yeah laugh it up" I say and start laughing also because I have always said if you cant laugh at your self then don't laugh at others after rouge stops laughing she says "you fly well but I think we need to work on your landing" she giggles when some one says "well hello rouge fancy meeting you here" we look around and see none other than eggman (yes I know I used eggs earlier but this was the part I was referring to lol) rouge looks at eggman with disgust and says "what do you want eggman" "oh nothing much just hoping you would like to help me in my latest scheme to take down that blasted hedgehog once and for all" he says with an evil grin.

"Eggman I wouldn't help you if you were the last scientist on earth" she said with anger in her voice

"I knew you would say that that's why I brought something for you" he said pushing a button giant mechanical arms come out of nowhere and grab rouge eggman laughing maniacally "hey put down my friend" I yell getting eggmans attention and out out from the trees appears a giant robot the same one that was holding rouge and he said "why don't you make me".

"alright you asked for it" I said and ran towards the giant robot and punch the thing in the leg and I was surprised I made a crack in the metal so I start punching it furiously making more cracks appear until im smacked away by a giant mechanical hand, I hit the ground hard and get get back up to see a laser gun pointed at me "goodbye dragon boy" says eggman laughing all I have time to think is 'man I just got here' before the laser fired and I close my eyes.

Suddenly I hear eggman stop laughing and say "you missed fire again" I open my eyes and actually see the laser shoot shoot me in the chest and I feel pain but the laser doesn't penetrate my skin I look at myself and think 'I must be somewhat bullet proof' then I look back at eggman and say "your mine now egghead" I fly into the air and go straight through the arm that holds rouge making it release her and come back around and fly straight through the robot destroying the power core making it explode into a million pieces when it blows up I see eggman fleeing as he says "you haven't heard the last from me".

I fly back down to see if rouge is ok she's sitting on a log as I land easily this time I look at her and say "hey rouge you ok"

"Yeah thanks for the help I could have gotten out though" she says confidently holding herself like she always does

"yeah I knew you were able too im just glad that I didn't get turned into a pile of ash" I said looking at my chest were there is a hole burned in my shirt and a bruise is forming under the shirt I poke it because well I wanted to and it FUCKIN HURT of course rouge saw me wince and said "that must hurt cutie lets get you to Sonics house and see if we can get that fixed" we walk back because it actually hurts to fly with a giant bruise on your chest after about an hour we finally get to Sonics house I open the door and see sonic look at me from the couch.

"Hey drake what's…? DRAKE are you ok" he asks seeing rouge somewhat carry me in and sit me on the couch.

I look at him and say "yup just fine you know learning to fly falling on my face fighting eggman all in all im just peachy" I say forcing a grin because the bruise really fuckin hurt now and it was turning from black to blue on occasion so sonic goes and gets an ice pack while rouge gets up and says "I hope you feel better cutie see you two later" as she closes the door sonic hands me the ice pack and I place it on the bruise as sonic asks "so what happened" I tell sonic how the fight happened and he sat there with curiosity in his eyes and says "I wonder what else you can handle hey come over to tails tomorrow so we can run some tests on that armor like skin you got" "sure no problem" I say.

"oh by the way you have a visitor" says sonic I look at him with confusion and suddenly hands close over my eyes I knew this game because my sisters would always do this to me thinking the could fool me so I decided to play along.

"Guess who" said a female voice

I think for a second and say "is it Amy?" "No" "is it cream?" "No" "is it blaze" "no" she giggled.

"ok I give up who is it" I say curiosity getting the better of me the hands lift off my eyes and I look up to see none other than Sonia Sonics sister with a smile on her face "surprise" she said giggling again I smile and my heart starts beating fast and I start getting nervous I thought 'aw great she's here while I have a giant bruise and sore all over curse you sonic how could you be so mean' "sonic says you know all about me and manic" she says with a smile "um…. y-yeah I um came from a world were your adventures were a TV series s-so I know a lot about you" she looks at me and I just cant get enough of her beautiful blue eyes they look like they were from raw sapphires cut to perfection I didn't see it but sonic snapped me out of my trance and I shook my head and see Sonia blushing which make her purple fur turn deeper shade 'damn she's cute' I think in my mind and out of nowhere I say "um….. S-Sonia I know we just met and all but um would y-you m-mind of I uh took you um out maybe n-next week" practically forcing it out of my mouth

She looks at me and blushes even more and says "I would like that very much" I smile and suddenly the pain from the bruise hits me like a ton of bricks and I pass out from the pain.

**BlazingDragoonLord: I don't own sonic and company only my OC drake**

**Please read and review thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **Knowing thy self

I woke up but kept my eyes shut because of the light, I knew I wasn't in my bed because it smelled too clean and the bed wasn't as soft. I crack my eyes open and see white walls all around and as I open my eyes all the way I realize im in a hospital. I look around as the door opens and see a doctor walk in with a clipboard in his hands.

"I see your awake how are you feeling today" he says with a smile

"Um pretty good but my question is what happened, all I remember is horrible pain in my chest and then nothing" I said with confusion on my face.

"Well" said the doctor "it so happens that the bruise you got from the laser somehow got infected because of radiation from the robots power source".

"So now I have radiation poisoning? that's just great" I say with thick sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh no you don't have poisoning though I don't know how, your just as healthy as before you got hit with the laser" said the doctor with some surprise in his voice.

"So what your saying is im healthy enough to leave" I ask "yes you can leave right now if you want and I cannot stop you" said the doctor.

"okay thanks for everything doc" I say as I swing my legs off the bed and get up noticing that I had a hospital gown on I say "um do you know where my phone is I need to call someone for some clothes" the doctor walks over to a bin and grabs my phone out of it and hands it to me. I take it and start going through my contacts when it occurs to me 'I didn't even get the number to Sonics house ugh im such a fucking doofus' while im mentally berating myself I notice that Sonics number was in my phone 'must have put it in when they brought me here' I hit the call button and two rings later I hear it pick up.

"Hello" said sonic

"Hey sonic its drake" "hey drake you feeling better" he asked with concern "yeah I feel a lot better could you do me a favor"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Well I need you to run some clothes here so I don't go home in a hospital gown"

"Sure no problem ill have them there in a sonic second"

"Thanks sonic see you later".

I hang up the phone and sit on the edge of the bed wondering why I wasn't truly affected by the radiation when there came a knock on the door. "It's open" I say as sonic steps into the room with my clothes in his hands "here's your clothes drake" he says with a smile "thanks sonic I owe you one" I say as I head to the bathroom to change.

I walk out of the bathroom about five minutes later because it's apparently difficult to put clothes on when you have a tail I walk with sonic out of the hospital. As we are walking I am still wondering why the radiation didn't kill me. I mean come on it was deadly radiation and I survived it like it was nothing. Apparently I had a thoughtful look on my face because I heard sonic say "hey drake penny for your thoughts"

I look at him and say "well im just still wondering why the radiation didn't affect me. I mean not that im complaining or anything but I should still be in there in pain and agony. But for some reason it's like it never even happened and im confused"

"Well let's go to tails' house and see if we can find something about your type" said sonic with a matter of fact tone. I looked at him and said "what's that supposed to mean" giving him the stink eye.

"You know, what you are because if I didn't know better you are a pretty rare mobian. There are not many dragon mobians around from what ive seen and I have been pretty much everywhere" he said holding his hands up in defense as he made his point.

"Oh ok well lets head on over then don't want to keep the curious fox waiting" I said as a sweat drop formed on my head. We start walking towards mystic ruins where tails' shop is because he likes the quiet and the space helps too. As we get to his house sonic knocks on the door and hear 'hold on' from inside a couple seconds later the door opens and we see tails standing there with some grease stains on his fur. He looks at us and says "hey guys come on in" and he moved inside and sonic followed.

As I followed sonic I didn't take into consideration that I was taller than sonic when a loud '**THUNK**' was heard as my head connected with the top part of the door way I fell on my ass now with a knot forming as I rubbed my head I heard hysterical laughter and saw sonic holding his sides trying to keep from falling and tails is on the floor kicking his feet both of them were laughing.

I look at them and scowl a little "damn that hurts and it's not that funny geez" I say trying and failing to hide the smile that was forming because I for some reason found it funny also.

I stand up and still rubbing my head and say "tails I need some info on dragon mobians can you help?" he looked at me and nodded still chuckling I thought 'yeah ill get you back' chuckling to myself. Tails led me to his study, as I walked in I saw bookshelves lined with both large and small books as well as a computer sitting at a desk with a picture of cream at an amusement park as a screensaver.

I look at tails and say "well looks like someone has a little crush huh?" I laugh as I see the fox blush and move the mouse quickly to remove the picture. I look over at sonic and see him with a knowing grin as he walks over to the bookshelf and starts looking for something that relates to what I am.

I decide to help sonic look through the shelves as tails goes to various sites on the computer and we have been at it for over five hours and to be honest I was getting a little tired and so were the others but just as me and sonic were going to call it quits we hear "hey guys I found something" so we run over to tails and see he has a history site up with pictures and historical stuff.

"According to this you are one of the rarely seen dragon race which has just been recently discovered by explorers, it's believed that they can use the forces of nature to either ruin or better their surroundings" tails said reading from one of the pages. "It also says that the markings on their scales tell what element is their strongest and here" he says switching over to a different page "it says that the races scales rival that of the toughest metals known in the world and that they have great strength and powerful regenerative abilities".

As im looking at the page I start thinking 'well now I know why I healed so fast, and why my punches cracked that robot plus I have a dormant power also'. I look at tails and sonic and say "wow I never would have figured this out without you guys" I smiled as I said this.

I look at my phone clock and it reads 10:05 pm "well I don't know about you guys but im tired and its getting late, why don't we pick this up tomorrow" I said stifling a yawn as sonic and I wave goodbye to tails and head back to the house. We arrive around 11 pm and I notice someone sleeping on the couch I look at sonic and say "um were you expecting anyone today?" "Not that I know of" said sonic as he walked over and looked at who it was.

"well well isn't this a pleasant surprise its none other than manic, guess he decided to crash here for the night im just going to let him sleep so he can better explain in the morning" said sonic as he walked into his room. I walk in my room and take a quick shower, I exit the bathroom in nothing but my underoos and climb into bed I lye there and think of how interesting it's going to be as I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Date night**

It's been about a week since I arrived on mobius and it turns out manic heard about me from Sonia and decided to meet me himself and the entire day we hung out. I have been having the time of my life, im on my way over to tails house find out more about myself and the mysterious powers I poses when I see a group of thugs cornering a female red fox in an alleyway. I walk across the street and I listen in on the thug's conversation.

"what do you want with me" said the female fox with fear in her voice, "all we want is what you got in the purse and maybe a little something extra" said a males voice possibly the leader of the group, I took this chance to look around the corner and I see the lady trembling with fear of what they might do to her. I also see the apparent leader approach her and grab her arm lifting her up and starts ripping her clothes off, I can't take this any more so I step into the ally and yell "HEY leave that woman alone" the leader a brown hedgehog looks at me and says "oh yeah and what are you gonna do if we don't?" he snaps his fingers and his lackeys pull out a bunch of knives and chains and bats (oh my), now im not much of a fighter but I will hold my own when I have to and this lady really needs the help. I see this and say "I hope you guys have your insurance paid cause your going to need it", three thugs attack at once two with knives and one with a bat I used my tail to do a sweeping attack and tripped them, as I jumped over them to get closer to the fox two more come from the sides and swing their weapons at me I dodge just barely and roundhouse kick them in the face breaking ones jaw and the others nose. Just as I ended the kick something hits my back and I stumble forward a little, I look back and it was one of the original three that first attacked me, I spin on my heel and give him a nice uppercut which sent him for a flying lesson he wasn't expecting, I look at the other two and they run for their lives and I have to say it was a smart move on their part.

I turn my attention on the brown hedgehog and he has the woman held by gun point "don't move or the girl gets it" he says, I look at him then at the fox and thinking that if I moved he would shoot her I raised my hands in defeat "ok but just don't hurt her" I say hoping to reason with him, "you see there's where your mistaken she's not going to get hurt you are" he said I had barley registered what he said when he pointed the gun at me and fired. The bullet hit me in the heart area of my chest but it went no further than my scales, I jerk acting like I was hit falling to the ground I look at the hedgehog and see a smile on his face walking towards me, I smile when I see this and rise up fast and look at the thug who now has a look of confusion on his face. I run up to him and grab him by the neck lifting him off the ground with one hand and grabbing the gun with the other yanking it from his hand, I look him in the eyes and see terror before I throw him to the ground holding the gun up in front of me, I say "little boys shouldn't play with guns" as I crush the weapon in my hand to little pieces. I look at him again and he starts tripping over himself to get away from me, I look over to the lady and ask "are you alright?" she looks at me with tears in her eyes and says "I am now thank you very much I don't know how to repay you" I look at her and say " it was nothing and you don't need to repay me I was only doing what any good hearted mobian would", I offer to walk her back to her house just incase more of them were around we get there safe and sound and say our goodbyes then I start once again for tails workshop.

I finally get to the workshop two hours later when it should have taken one, I knock on the door and tails opens it saying "what took you so long we were getting worried", I look inside and see sonic and knuckles playing what looks like mortal combat but with mobians "um do they even realize im here?" I ask watching as knuckles' character induces a fatality on Sonics, tails says "probably not" I look back and I get an idea. I look at tails and put my finger up to my lips as I sneak behind the couch keeping low, tails closes the door and sonic says "who was it tails?", "no one must be a prankster", "geez I hate people like that good thing I live on the island" said knuckles still playing the game.

I listen to their game and hear the infamous '**FINISH HIM**' and I make my move, I jump over the couch and grab both knuckles and sonic by the neck and knock them down yelling, "FATALITY" as we hit the floor me laughing, knuckles yelping and sonic face planting. Knuckles gets up fast and yells "what the hell was that for you nearly gave me a heart attack" while he was yelling sonic was just getting up saying "yeah but you have to admit he did get us good". We sat there talking for a good half an hour as I tell them about my little skirmish earlier, my phone starts ringing I look at the number and see its an unknown number I answer it anyway "hello this is drake speaking" "hey drake its Sonia, I was just wondering if you were still wanting to go on that date you asked me for" for some reason my mind goes stupid and I reply "um sure uh when do you uh want to go" "ill come over tonight at eight is that ok?" she asked just listening to her voice sent shivers down my spine "uh sure sounds great ill see you at eight", "ok see you later" I hang up the phone and look at sonic "did you give your sister my number" I ask, sonic looks at me and nods saying "yeah I figured you two needed to figure out what time you needed to go so I gave her the number". he turns back to his game a tick mark is on my head for in my head I was thinking 'damn it sonic I wanted to give her my number myself'.

I look at my clock and see that it was three forty-five a little over four hours until my date with Sonia, I look over to tails and ask him if I can use his computer to research some more about me. Three hours of research later I tell tails that I will see him in a couple days, I head back to mine and Sonics house heading to my bedroom to get a shower and put something nice on for my date. I am wearing a nice red collard shirt with black tribal marks and black pants I look at myself in the mirror and think 'why am I wearing pants?' I take off the pants and look again, I look at the clock it says seven fourty-eight I head downstairs and wait for her to arrive. After twenty minutes of waiting the doorbell rings and I open the door, I see Sonia standing there in the most beautiful red dress that had a slit that went midway up her thigh I stand there thinking 'say something you idiot don't just stand there' before I say "you look beautiful tonight" looking into her eyes (did I mention they are blue?) "Thank you you're not to bad yourself" she says giving me a complete look over "um shall we go?" I ask as I shut the door "lets" she says with a smile.

We are walking down the street just talking and having a great time, soon I spot a little diner so I decide to take her inside and we sit down at a booth. I look across the table and just stare at her wondering how the hell I got her to be with me in the first place, the waitress walks up and asks us for our orders "ill have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a medium lemon lime soda" I say feeling really hungry "ill have what he's having" says Sonia giving me a wink. In my head im thinking 'whoa is she serious there is no way she is going to eat all of that is there?', we sit there and talk some more learning some very interesting things about each other, apparently even though she is a princess she is allowed to date and or marry anyone she wants as long as her mother and brothers agree with it and as we all know two out of the three already agree with me. Our food arrives and I take a bite savoring the meat and bacon combo, I look over to Sonia and realize she is already half way through her burger, now I pride myself at being a fast eater but it was like she was inhaling her food and I was thinking 'damn how does she keep her figure she doesn't even wait to taste her food', I silently watch as she finishes her food and looks at me "I did it again didn't I?" she asks a slight blush on her face "um did what?" I ask, "I scarfed my food again" she said with embarrassment in her voice I look at her and smile saying "I thought it was cute" she blushed and I took another bite of my sandwich, as I bit down and chewed a little I comically spit it out gagging and wiping my tongue "what's wrong drake?" she asked concern in her voice, I look up and say "I forgot it had tomato I _hate_ tomato" Sonia then starts giggling watching me make a fool out of myself.

We sat at the diner for a good two hours and we get up to leave as I pay the bill (with money I barrowed from sonic) and I walk her home, as we are walking I look at the stars and realize they pale in comparison to the person walking next to me, we reach her house and we stand there for a minute just staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move, Sonia speaks first saying "thanks drake I had a great time tonight" "yeah me too I really had fun, so want to go out next week?" I ask as I look at her eyes (did I mention they are beautiful?) "Sure pick me up at the same time" she said smiling I get ready to turn around and leave when she hugs me. I look down and wrap my arms around her and give a hug back, she pulls away and walks to her door looks at me and says "ill see you next week" I look back and say "it's a date" giving a naruto grin as she closes the door.

You know I never realized I was home until I walked right into the door cursing a little, I open the door and head for my room and get undressed. I lay on the bed thinking of how everything went today, how we talked, and how I made a complete fool out of myself but it was all worth it. I lay there a little while longer until the last thought that ran through my mind before sleep took over was 'I wonder if she loves me or if I really love her'

**im sorry for not posting sooner ive had writers block for a while I have been trying to figure out what kind of power to give my character if you have any ideas please let me know any constructive criticism appreciated**

**I don't own sonic or any other character they are owned by Sega**

**Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** taking a trip

**i would like to thank the reviewer who said I need to keep my story straight I get ahead of myself sometimes so bear with me please and without further ado here is chapter 7**

I wake up around nine to my phone playing sonic boom (awesome freaking ring-tone right?) which is my default ringer, I answer it groggily wondering who would be calling me this early. "hey drake its tales I have some awesome news" he said excitedly "oh yeah (yawn) what kinda news" I ask the seemingly exited fox, "well I just got off the phone with the man who has been studying the dragon culture, he said he was looking for an assistant and I agreed, he even said I could bring someone along and I thought maybe you would like to go, plus it gives you an opportunity to learn more about them". I'm listening more since im now wide awake and absorb what he said "well sure Ill go with you, sounds like a lot of fun" I reply sounding a little exited myself, "well he said the plane leaves at four, I guess ill see you at the airport" said tails, I told him I would see him there and hang up the phone.

Six hours later I have everything I need packed walking out of the door and towards the airport, as im walking I call Sonia to tell her the good news, she wished me luck and made me swear that I would be back in time for our date. It was a thirty minute walk to the airport and when I got to the doors I saw tails waiting for me "was up tails am I late?" I say with a toothy smile (did I mention I have sharp teeth), "no your right on schedule" he said giving me a smile back, I look around hoping to catch a glimpse of the guy who we were supposed to meet. We waited for about twenty minutes and I was bored until I saw someone coming toward us, she stopped and looked at tails and me and I instantly recognized her she was the one I saved yesterday from those thugs, I smiled as she greeted us "hello you must be tails, my name is Tracy fox it is a pleasure to meet you"

she put a hand out to shake ours "the pleasures all mine Mrs. fox this is my friend drake" said tails as she turned to me I smiled and shook her hand saying "i trust you haven't gotten into any trouble lately right?" she chuckled at me and said "no I haven't but you have my thanks for saving me".

"Hey it was no problem" I said shaking her hand she said "now shall we board the plane?" tails and I both nodded and walked to our plane. About two hours later we land and depart heading for the hotel we are going to be staying in, we set our bags on the floor and I sit on the bed tired but ready to go, Tracy on the other hand looked a little pissed about something so I asked what the problem was she said "apparently we wont be getting a chopper to take us to the village which means we will have to go by foot" I sat there thinking when it hit me "tails and i can fly so I will just carry the stuff you need and tails can carry you so we can get there in time" i said she thought about it and agreed that I t would be better than walking so we got tails and we flew out over the forest heading in the direction Tracy was pointing us in.

when we got there we landed outside of a giant wall "wow" it was all I could say at how big the wall was walking forward we went through a gate into the village, I looked around and saw that the dragons were looking at me with curiosity as we head for the center of the village, suddenly I get a massive headache and I fall to the ground screaming in pain while Tracy and tails are next to me wondering what was wrong, before they can say anything the chief walks over and puts two fingers on my forehead knocking me out almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

as I wake up I groan as the pain in my head comes back but not as bad, I look around and see that i am in some sort of hut but I don't get to think long as I see tails walk in followed by what I suppose is the chief, he looks at me and says "it seems you are awake tell me how are you feeling today" his voice is deep and demanding "i am fine but my head still hurts a little the real question is what happened" I said still groaning from the head pressure, "what happened was your inner power unlocking itself, everyone has had this happen before in this village but yours is a power that very few if any have ever had and that is the power of the elements" as he finished I thought 'power of the elements sound fucking awesome' then I said "what does that mean exactly" his eyes soften a little as he says "what it means is that you were born to do great things in this world and to save us from doom in the years to come, when you are feeling better I have some of my men waiting to train you in the use of the elements for the rest of your stay" he started to leave but I said "OK but I have another question, how long was I out" he smiled and said "at least two days" after that he walked out leaving tails and I alone.

I sat there in deep thought when tails said "well looks like you have your work cut out for you with all the training you'll be doing while your here" i could tell he was happy for me and yet a little jealous so I looked over and said "hey nothings cooler than the tech you make" he seemed to brighten at that as he said he had to tell Tracy that I was doing better. As he left I got up out of the bed and walked outside, the sun was bright as I walked down the street asking people on the way where the training grounds were, when I finally got there I saw five figures standing out in the open apparently waiting for me, as I walked forward one of them said "we are the masters of our respected elements we shall be teaching you the basics first then we will be moving on to the more difficult training" when he finished I stood there thinking 'well its now or never' as I said "alright then I am ready for the training" and boy was I in for some pain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: eggs again?**

**Sorry for the delay but I would like to send a special shout out to Jacob Deitz for giving me an idea for this chapter but enough of this on with the story**

the next few days were hell, the first elements that I learned was lightning and fire I got some shocking (pun intended) results with that. It took a couple days to learn those and after those I learned earth and ice, again it took a couple days to get the hang of those too. Finally there were only two more to learn light and wind those took three days to complete, after all the training the time came for them to bring me into the village as a member of the clan. I was dressed in the traditional garb of the tribe going through the many ancient rituals passed down through generations, once the last ritual was completed I became a member of the tribe. after all that I finally sit on the bed I have been using and picked up my phone from the nightstand, unlocking it I notice that I have a message I read it and I get worried it was from Sonia and she said to call her immediately so I call her hoping everything is ok.

When she answers I hear explosions going off in the background, "_drake thank god you finally called you need to get back here as fast as you can _(explosion) _eggman is attacking the castle we don't know what hes after but it isn't good if he wants it, please hurry hes almost through the wall_" I sat there in silence finally saying, "ill be there as fast as I can just try to keep him out of the castle until I get there ill call sonic be careful", she hung up and I instantly call sonic and tell him whats going on and to come get tails, I rush out of the hut and I take to the sky flying so fast that I let off another sonic boom heading straight for mobotropilis.

As I get to the city I see eggmans robots destroying buildings and capturing citizens for who knows what reason, I land beside one of the still standing houses and im attacked by three robots two of them come at me with only their hands while the other fires at me with its arm cannon, I dodge the laser fire as one of the two robots hits me in the chest, I skid back a foot or two and I launch myself at the robot it dodges but I bring my tail around and knock its legs out from underneath it, then I charge some lightning into my hand and punch the robot in the chest breaking through the metal and frying its insides, dodging some more laser fire I engage the second robot this one has spikes on its knuckles and it swings at me like a boxer, I dodge the attacks and deliver a few of my own I see that the metal was giving away so I enhanced a punch with fire and drove my fist through it and I jumped back before it detonated, once I land I am hit in the arm with laser fire I look and see the robot charging another shot, I run forward and grab the robot and take to the sky again flipping upside down I head for the ground in a spin (this sounds familiar doesn't it; P) before we make impact I let go and fly away as it hits the ground and explodes.

Once again I land and I check my arm for any damage seeing that it was bruised a little I head off towards the castle, once there I see the guards taking on the robots and getting their asses handed to them so I charge up some more lightning yelling "**CHAIN LIGHTNING**" the lightning flew from my hands and hit one of the robots and from there it hit every robot that was in the area effectively destroying the robots, I run up to the guards and ask where Sonia was one said "princess Sonia is in the castle keeping queen aleena safe from harm you can find them in the princesses room" once he finished I ran into the castle to see more robots and guards fighting so I help them since there are robots on the stair case I fight those on my way up, finally clearing out the stairs I run down the hallway and since I don't know what room is hers I open every door until I open one and see a hole in the ceiling and Sonia laying on the floor badly beaten while a robot stood over her with an unconscious queen aleena over its shoulder, I was about to attack when eggman appeared in the hole in his egg carrier "well well well what have we here so the dragon boy has returned but your too late I already have the queen and since your here ill be taking my leave but not without a parting gift" once he finished he pushed a button and there was a crash from outside "eggman you'll pay for this" I said anger taking over "but unfortunately you are a hero and I do believe that you need to help the citizens or they will not last long" said eggman as he flies away, I pickup Sonia and lay her on the bed then I fly through the hole and see one of eggmans giant robots wrecking the city, I quickly fly over to it an send a powerful hay-maker into its chest, at that moment I notice a blue blur coming straight for the metal menace.

As soon as I spotted sonic he jumped into a homing attack and hit the robot in the head but he got hit with a metal tentacle while I got slapped with its hand crashing into the ground, I get up and charge up an ice attack, while im charging sonic starts cutting into the robots arms trying to find a way to get in and destroy the inner mechanisms, finally the attack is charged and I yell "**ETERNAL ICE AGE**" sending forth an intense blast of ice and immensely cold air at the behemoth freezing the joints and also getting into the openings that sonic made. Soon it starts moving slower and slower until it completely stops, I look over at sonic and he gives me a nod and we both send a finishing attack at it shattering it into a million pieces, I stand there for a moment then I rush to the castle as fast as I can and the next thing I know im in sonias room and I see her awake sitting on the edge of her bed with tears in her eyes, I walk over and she looks at me jumping up and wrapping me in a hug nearly crushing me I hug her back as she starts to cry on my shoulder, I wait patiently for her to stop and I look at her tear stained face and say "i guess that date will have to wait" giving her a warm smile, she gives a weak smile back and says "you guess right, our first concern is to get my mother back" I look at her beautiful eyes and say "we will get your mother back by the ancient gods of the dragon clan as my witness I will bring you mother back or die trying" after that I lean in and give her a passionate kiss she is surprised at first but then deepens the kiss, after a couple minutes we brake the kiss which to me seemed like forever I look at her again and only then do I hear someone tapping there foot and I look to see sonic and manic standing in the doorway manic fake gagging and sonic tapping his foot looks at me smiles and says "were waiting".

**Sorry for the delayed update I have been busy with a lot of shit lately but I can say its only going to get better I will ask if anyone has any moves they can think of that I can use for my character anyway keep reviewing and giving constructive criticism because flames will be deleted as soon as I see them.**

**Till next chapter, later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:** scrambled eggs!

after the fight with eggmans giant robot sonic, manic, Sonia, and I headed out to find eggmans latest base, two days of searching later and we finally found it as it was getting dark in the green hill zone. Sonic, manic, Sonia, and I all agreed to wait until the morning to attack while making plans tonight to save our strength, "ok sonic is going to run decoy while doing what he does best by destroying as many bots as possible, Sonia, manic, and I will sneak into the base, as soon as we sneak in I am going to look for the queen while manic and Sonia seek out eggman and put the hurt on him, then we all live happily ever after" I said with a determined look, I was going to say that I wanted to storm the base tonight but I knew we were tired from the long journey here so I kept my mouth shut, after the planning we set up camp and I took the first watch until it was time for sonics turn.

As the sun rose we set out together to a certain point then sonic ran ahead of us, we ran closer to the base as we heard sirens blaring, looking at the entrance I see sonic causing mass confusion and destruction so we go around to the back, as we get there manic opens his pouch pulling out some sort of cutting device, Sonia gives him a look and says "manic I thought I told you to stop being a sticky fingers" manic gave a shrug and said "what can I say old habits are hard to give up" he then began to cut through the wall. After about five minutes he cuts through i run down the hall towards the lower levels while manic and Sonia head towards eggmans command center. As I make my way down the hall I run into a robot sentry I quickly dispatch it and run faster until I find the stairs opening the door I look down and think 'damn that's a long way down' then I thought about it and decided to pull a Dante and jump all the way down, as I hit the ground not only did I make a crater but I broke my tale upon impact, the good thing about having powers is having the healing powers of water.

After fixing my tail (which hurt like a mother fucker having to reset the bones) I run through the lower levels searching every room while occasionally hearing explosions going off above me. After maybe twenty minutes of searching I find a heavily guarded and sealed door, the guards were a couple of eggmans finest bots so I decided to play this one safe, creating a large ball of wind I start compressing it until it was the size of a bouncy ball then adding some lightning I made a shell of ice encasing the wind-lightning ball inside the shell. I look down the corridor again and toss the ball at the two bots, both of them get close to the ball to inspect it I watched as they got closer and when they were close enough I released my hold on the wind, it exploded forth sending razor sharp shards of ice and lightning into the bots shutting them down for good.

Walking towards the door I notice it had a keypad, raising my hand I send a little lightning into it shorting it out as the door clicks open. Opening it I cautiously walk in and see queen aleena sitting on a bed with a very pissed off expression on her face, "queen aleena iv come to rescue you" I state holding out my hand for her to take "and who might you be another of eggmans androids?" she says giving me a very skeptical look "no my name is drake and im here with your daughter and sons to help you out of this dump of a base" I say and her eyes light up as she quickly grabs my hand and says "so your drake I have heard so much about you from Sonia" I blush a little and think 'I sure hope it was all good things' as I lead her through the corridors to get out as we reach the staircase were I landed I look at the queen and say "hold on tight cause im going straight up and through, don't worry about getting hurt I have a plan to make sure your safe". She grabs onto me and nods telling me shes ready, I bend my legs and take off flapping my wings hard to gain speed as im flying I noticed that we were getting close to the ceiling, as soon as I noticed I start making fire encase us intensifying it until it was white with black streaks in it. We then hit the ceiling cutting through it like a hot knife through butter (yes pun intended), before too long we busted out and i powered down my flames I then flew over to our meeting place and set queen aleena down, as I did I created a sword out of light and hold out the hilt for aleena to grab as I say "this sword is made out of light and only those with a pure heard can wield it" she tentatively grasps the handle and I take my hands off, seeing that she is pure I say "that sword will protect you from any harm while I go help your children fight eggman, she looked at me and said "i am so glad that my daughter found someone like you to give her heart to and I am giving you permission to be with my Sonia" when she was finished I gave a polite bow and flew off to help.

As I reached the area were eggmans control center was I crashed through the glass and see all three of them battling one of eggmans super robots, since he was occupied by the sibs I decide to take out one of the arms since it had four and once I do the attack he'll notice me for sure. So I start molding lightning and fire together making it into two powerful ballista like projectiles and hurl them at the shoulder joint taking the arm completely off with a big explosion, eggman then turns to me with rage in his facial features "you again how dare you hurt my beautiful machine you will pay dearly for that", out of nowhere an arm grabs me pinning my arms and wings to where I couldn't do anything "DRAKE" yelled Sonia I look over and say "don't worry about me worry about destroying this giant pile of scrap" so I try to melt, fry, freeze and break my way out but for some reason none of my powers were working on it "nice try but my robots hands are specially made to defend against any element you can whip up HO HO HO HOOOOO" after he says that I start applying brute force to the hand slowly opening it. As its slowly opening I hear gears and pistons whining and straining until the hand finally snaps open now useless.

I fall on my chest on the floor but I am to week to get up from exerting so much force, Sonia is soon by my side and helps me to my feet. I look over and see manic on his drums sending chunks of steel at the bot while sonic was trying to cut through the bot while dodging arm swipes, I look at Sonia and say "i am going to need your help keeping steady I have a plan" while Sonia keeps me steady I yell "sonic, manic keep him busy I have a plan" after that I start creating a fire ball but increase the size and intensity soon making a very large white fireball I then yell "manic come here" manics soon next to me and I tell him the plan, manic brings out his drums again and sends a very large piece of steel flying and hitting the bot eggman then turns towards manic and I say "hey egg-face special delivery **OOINARU SHIRO HI**" I then launch the attack right in the center of the robot melting a hole in its chest as it explodes, as it explodes we see eggman making his escape "you haven't heard the last of me ill be back" he yelled, as I relax I fall on my back, apparently Sonia forgot that she was supposed to be holding me up so her and manic help me up and out of the base and back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

its been about a month since eggman attacked and in that time I got a high paying job and a house of my own apparently being a hero qualify you for most jobs. My house is a two story, red brick house with a basement and a big yard, as soon as you walk in you see the living room with a nice couch, coffee table, stairs leading up and a TV on the wall, theirs a door that leads to the dining room with a nice table in the middle, next is a door that leads to a basic kitchen with a door that leads down. Upstairs facing down the hall there is a bathroom on the right along with a guest room and the master bedroom is on the right with another guest room. In the basement there is nothing really down there except the water heater, as I sit on the couch I look around and think 'my life is awesome'.

**heres the next chapter i hope you liked it, the next chapter is going to be a lemon so those who are underage please wait for the next chapter, do not flame me for i will not listen and will most likely delete it and thanks again Jacob for giving me another idea please review i need feedback and new moves.**

**(ooinaru shiro hi- literal translation is great white fire)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **love at last

**Warning: this chapter is for adults only so any one younger than 18 do not read and if you do dont yell at me because i gave a fair warning. enjoy.**

As we finished our fifth date this month I feel that I need to tell her my true feelings about her, so as we are walking towards her house it suddenly starts raining and we run for the nearest house which just so happens to be mine. We get on the porch and stand there for like five minutes before she says she has to go I look at her and say "the castle is to far and its starting to get worse so please stay at my place for the night" she looks at me and says "I don't want to intrude or anything" I look into her beautiful eyes getting lost in those perfect sapphires that she calls eyes and say "your not intruding now please come inside" I lead her into my house and we sit on the couch as I turn on the TV and try to find something good to watch. As im flipping through the channels I notice that she is watching me instead, so I ask "um do I have something on my face?" as she was looking she giggled and said "no there is nothing on your face" as she blushes and turns to watch the TV. We sit and watch for a good two hours and all the while im working up the courage to tell her, as im about to speak out of nowhere she says "Drake there is something I need to tell you and ive been wanting to tell you this since our second date but I haven't gotten the courage to tell you until now but …I love you" she said all this fast and it took a second to understand what she said but when I did it felt like a huge weight had lifted off my chest.

I looked at her and said "I love you too Sonia." Then I swiftly moved close enough to kiss her, I finally got to feel her soft lips brush against mine. It may have only lasted a few seconds but I felt like I was in heaven. Then her cheeks flushed rosy red as she leaned forward to kiss again. My wildest dreams are coming true. As we get more rushed with the kisses of pure passion, we begin to push our bodies against each other. Crotch against crotch, gently tugging on each others hair as sweet little moans are coming from her delicate mouth. Then she did the unexpected. She started to grope my throbbing hard member through my pants(Have you noticed no one here actually wears pants?) causing me to want her even more.

"Some one seems to agree with me" I said between breaths trying to maintain control. She had begun to kiss my neck and gently nibble on it…some one please tell me how she knows what to do. She stripped me of my shirt and then began to kiss down my body until she got to my pants and quickly took them and my underwear off to stare at my cock. I looked her in the eyes right as she slowly began to open her mouth and lean in. The woman of my dreams is now giving me head. I can't believe it. Sonia takes me as deep into her mouth as she can and slowly drags her tongue up my shaft and swirls it around the tip. I want to taste her, I can't stand that shes right here in front of me and I haven't had her yet. I pull her up and smother her in kisses as I scan the area to make her lye down. I spy the small island in the middle of my kitchen and see it's cleared off. I kiss her deep and pick her up with out breaking the connection and begin to walk her to it.

As I gently sit her on the smooth surface I trace her neckline with little kisses and eventually start to bite her neck. Not too hard and not too soft and she went wild, pulling me closer to her. I pull away long enough to get her top off and expose her perfectly perky size C tits. I kiss down her throat and don't stop until my mouth finds one of her nipples. As I suck ever so gently, she begins to run her hands through my hair and I can hear moans escaping her lips. I use one hand to steady myself and the other to trace light circles around the other nipple. As it begins to grow hard I lightly pinch and twist but only enough to where I can hear her maoning grow louder.

I begin to tug on her red tights as she lifts her nice round ass and they slip off her body. Such a naughty girl, not wearing underwear and clearly a wet spot has soaked into her pants. I have her lay back onto the island and begin to fondle her right breast with my left hand while I reach up under her skirt and find that little love button of hers. As I gently begin to rub her clit I begin to stop with her boob and bring my face a little closer to those nice wet lips of hers. I begin at the bottom of her opening and lick all the way up to her clit and gently suck on it. As I start to flick my tongue on it I also begin to probe her with my finger, her moans coming more quickly than before as she begins to thrust her pussy in sync with my finger and I decide to add another.

She's so tight it seems nearly impossible. But I still managed to do it. As she begins to pull my mane causing my face to be as close as possible to her pussy I realize she is about to lose it. I pump my fingers faster making sure to rub that special spot until I notice she's barley moving her body other than the rapid breathing. I slowly begin to remove my fingers from her soaking pussy just to see that not only is my hand covered, but there is a small puddle forming under her. One wet girl this one is.

By the time this is all said and done Ive totally neglected my self. My throbbing dick, the need for relief. I couldn't help but to see the opportunity and go for it. With her juices already making for an easy entrance I slide my penis right up to the waiting hole. I look at her in her eyes and say "are you sure this is what you want?" she just smiled and nodded her head, which was all the permission I needed as I pushed my cock into her waiting pussy. It was wet and warm and gripped my cock as I pushed in I hit a barrier and think 'Holy shit shes a virgin' I stop and look her in the eyes and ask if she wants me to keep going, she gives a nod and I pull back and ram my cock in hard as break through her hymen, I stop and wait to make sure shes ok. As Sonia overcomes the pain and gives a nod saying she wants more I start moving in and out at a slow pace, seeing her moan in pleasure I grab one of her supple breasts and start massaging it getting a loud gasp of pleasure from her. "please drake go faster" she said in a raspy voice and I have to admit it turned me on even more, as I increase my speed my balls lightly slapping her nice ass I put my mouth on her dark nipple lightly sucking and licking it making her moan even louder.

"Oh drake this feels so good fuck me harder. Faster…" I start thrusting harder and I have an idea "Sonia lets switch positions" I say and she nods as I pull her to the edge and flip her body around. I bend her over the counter fucking her doggy style, I lay across her back and slightly nip the back of her shoulders and get a rewarding gasp from her "oh drake fuck me harder im so close" she says and I get a little rougher slamming my cock harder and faster as I feel my own climax about to hit "oh Sonia your pussy is so good im not going to last much longer" I say thrusting my cock faster into her tight pussy. My climax isn't far off so I say "im gonna cum". "Cum inside me drake please I want you to fill my pussy with your cum" she says as her pussy gets tighter, I keep going for a minute or so when my climax finally hits yelling "SSSSONNNNIAAAAA" while filling her pussy with cum as her climax hits screaming "DRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAKE" I feel her juices hit my legs as I slowly pull out and lift her into my arms (kinda wobbly) and carry her to my room where we fall on the bed in each others arms just staring at each other. Suddenly sonia starts grinding against my cock and I moan as it is getting hard again, I look at her and say "horny are we?" she gives me a seductive look and says "you know it"lets just say neither of us got any sleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: party's**** and surprises**

it has been about seven months since I arrived in mobius and it has been great, me and Sonia have announced that we are a couple and everyone was happy for us, every now and then sonic and I defeat eggman, and my employer has given me two promotions now making me a supervisor. I look at the calendar in the kitchen and realize it was about a week till my birthday so I start sending invitations to everyone since I never told them when my birthday was, the invites told them to come to my house around three o' clock on April 4th and to bring a food dish, after that was out of the way I exit my house heading for town to do some shopping for some new shirts and pants and groceries. The week passes by pretty quickly as I am returning home from beating up another wannabe gang putting holes in one of my new shirts, opening the door I flip the lights on and hear "SURPRISE" looking at everyone I say "you do know I invited you all over and that you didn't have to make this a surprise party right?" they all looked at me as sonic said "well duh we just wanted to see your reaction, we thought it would be fun" I just shrug and say "meh" and walk over to my speaker system plugging my phone in and put it on a karaoke version of a song I was gonna sing and got everyone's attention saying "ok everyone I have a song that I am going to sing for you all" grabbing a mic as it starts.

**Uh oh, uh oh uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh (x2)**

**4 years, you think for sure that's all you've got to endure**

**all the total dicks, all the stuck up chicks so superficial so immature**

**then when you graduate,**

**you take a look around and you say: HEY, WAIT**

**this is the same as where I just came from,**

**I thought it was over... oh that's just great**

**the whole damn world is just as obsessed,**

**with whose the best dressed and whose having sex**

**whose got the money,**

**who gets the honeys,**

**whose kinda cute,**

**and whose just a mess,**

**and you still don't have the right look,**

**and you don't have the right friends,**

**nothing changes but the faces,**

**the names and the trends... high school never ends**

**Uh oh, uh oh uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh (x2)**

**check out the popular kids,**

**you'll never guess what Jessica did!**

**How did Mary-Kate lose all that weight?**

**And Katy had a baby,**

**so I guess toms straight**

**and the only thing that matters,**

**is climbing up that social ladder...**

**still care about your hair and the car you drive,**

**don't matter if your 16 or 35!**

**reece witherspoon shes the prom queen,**

**bill gates captain of the chess team,**

**jack black the clown,**

**brad Pitt the quarterback,**

**seen it all before... I WANT MY MONEY BACK**

**the whole damn world is just as obsessed,**

**with whose the best dressed and whose having sex**

**whose in the club**

**and whose on the drugs?**

**whose throwing up before they digest?**

**and you still don't have the right look,**

**and you don't have the right friends,**

**and you still listen to the same shit you did back then**

**high school never ends**

**Uh oh, uh oh uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, high school never ends**

**(guitar solo)**

**the whole damn world is just as obsessed,**

**with whose the best dressed and whose having sex**

**whose got the money,**

**who gets the honeys,**

**whose kinda cute,**

**and whose just a mess,**

**and I still don't have the right look,**

**and I still have the same three friends,**

**and im pretty much the same as I was back then...**

**high school never ends**

**Uh oh, uh oh uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh (x3) here we go again**

**Uh oh, uh oh uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh.**

As the song ends everyone gets up and applauds, I sit on the sofa and sonic and manic walk over sonic saying "hey drake I didn't know you could sing", "yeah I do it every now and then most of the time I just sing to myself" sonic looks at me for a little then says "well me and my sibs think you are great and wish to extend an invitation to join the sonic underground", my eyes go big as I say "r- really you want me to join sonic underground?", "yes we would well at least I would" looking over I see Sonia smiling, I grab them and Sonia in a forced group hug "you guys are the greatest, this is the best birthday ever" the rest of the party is full of drinking and pranks that naruto would approve and it goes off without a hitch. As the party ends everyone (drunk and sober) heads home I quickly ask Sonia to stay for the night, looking at her I say "i have a very special song I want to sing for you" getting up I go to the song and select it as I grab the mic.

**What's it like girl  
>To have somebody love you<br>With a love  
>Too good to be true<br>You oughta know  
>Feels good don't it<strong>

**How bout those lonely nights  
>You used to pray<br>Something like this  
>Would come your way<br>Thank your lucky stars  
>Lucky's what we are<br>Feels good don't it**

**Some people go through life  
>Never knowing<br>What love is  
>Or where it's going<br>Me and you girl we just walked up on it  
>Feels good don't it<strong>

**You and me girl  
>We're one of life's little wonders<br>We go together  
>Like lightning and thunder<br>Sky-high  
>On fire<br>Feels good don't it**

**Some people go through life  
>Never knowing<br>What love is  
>Or where it's going<br>Me and you girl we just walked up on it  
>Feels good don't it<strong>

**Some people go through life  
>Never knowing<br>What love is  
>Or where it's going<br>Me and you girl we just walked up on it  
>Feels good don't it<strong>

Once I finished the song I look at her as she walks up to me and hugs me "that was beautiful" she said putting me at arms length "i know but nowhere near as beautiful as you are" we then kiss passionately for about two minutes before breaking for air, i then lead her to my room for the night.

I wake up feeling something on my chest so I look down and see Sonia laying on me, I smile as I gently kiss her waking her up as I say "good morning sleeping beauty" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and after kissing me back says "ill go get breakfast started" as she got dressed and went downstairs, I get up and take a shower, after a half an hour I get out and smell something good as I get dressed and walk to the kitchen. As I enter I see a stack of pancakes waiting for me, as I sit down and start eating she asks "so what are you gonna be doing today" I look at her with a huge grin "well I was hoping you would agree to going on a little picnic with me and you can invite anyone you want to come with, it wont be until around five so we have plenty of time" she got a big smile on her face and glomped me while yelling that I was the best boyfriend ever and ran off to call whoever she wanted to come with us.

I walk into town to get the supplies needed for the picnic, as I pick up some lunch meat and walk out the door I hear some one scream so I run over to see what is going on and see a female white tiger being taken by two thugs a lizard and a bear to a truck which from my enhanced sense of smell I could tell that there were more in it, I quickly call the police and look around and don't see anyone else so I fly into the air while focusing my power as I yell "hey creeps" they look and I put my fingers to my temples (if you watch DBZ you would know what I am talking about) and yell "**SOLAR FLARE**" as the light bursts I make sure to close my eyes so as not to be blinded myself. The light fades and I quickly fly over and free everyone and tell them to run to their families but the thugs still had hold of the tiger girl, I see that they are no longer affected by my attack "hey whats the big idea those girls were our bosses merchandise and you let them all go" said the lizard with his spikes slicked back, "how about we teach this wanna be hero who is in charge" said the bear as they both attack using a couple Uzis and they hit me dead on but I just stand there, after they empty their weapons they look at me expecting me to fall, looking down I notice that I had accidentally wore the dragon shirt that Sonia got me for my birthday, i look back up with fire in my eyes "you just ruined my favorite shirt that my girlfriend gave me, you are dead meat" I launch forward summoning lightning in one hand and fire in the other, I punch them both in the faces throwing them back several feet with the bear hitting a dumpster and the lizard hitting a wall.

They look at me with fear in their eyes as I use my earth powers to sink them up to their necks (kakashi cracks me up lol) and say "stay there and wait for the cops they will be here shortly" I then grab the tiger by the waist and fly her to safety. I put her down as I land near a hospital "thank you for saving me I tried fighting back but they were too powerful I don't know how to repay you" I look at her and smile "the only way you should repay me is by keeping you self safe and maybe take some self defense classes" she says thanks and rushes off, as I turn to leave I hear her running back she looks at me and says "by the way my name is Amalia" she blushes and runs off again, I blink thinking 'um that was a little awkward' and fly back to my house to change my shirt and throw the other away, as I change I hear the front door open, walking downstairs I see Sonia and Lupe the former wolf pack leader and leader of the wolf pack nation, I hold out my hand and say "hello again Lupe its good to see you again" she shakes my hand and says "its good to see you again too and I do hope we have some fun on this little picnic that your taking us on" I gave her a toothy smile like a crocodile (lol never smile at a crocodile look it up if you don't know what it is) as I grab the basket and we head out to green hill zone. As I set up the picnic I sit down and enjoy the peaceful surroundings and beautiful sight in front of me, as I am staring I hear a loud thump a from behind me and turn around not seeing anything so I tell the girls ill be back and go investigate.

Walking away I go over one of the hills and see from what I can tell a male arctic wolf laying on the ground with a sheath on his side and a double edged katana in his hand and I think 'no it couldn't be', I walk up and feel for a pulse which there was and it was strong, I then shake him and he jumps up putting the sword to my neck "who are you and what do you want" he said giving me an icy stare "yep your defanatly him cause how many people wield a double edged katana and point it at them when they are woken up from a nap" he looks at me a little longer and I give a bid toothy grin and I saw something click in his eyes "Jason is that you?" he asked with surprise in his voice "your damn right its me hows it been Matt?" he walks towards me all cool and calm and out of nowhere he slugs me in the face sending me back a little "its been hell I was expecting you over for video games but when you didn't show up I knew you were dead so I mourned for you and then zombies started attacking, I had to use my sword to kill them while trying to protect the unaffected, but not too long after that a fucking meteor came crashing into the planet killing everyone and now I end up here because I told the person in limbo I wanted to go where you went because I was board so in a nut shell I'm peachy fucking king!".

he practically yelled this but then brought back his calm demeanor and sheathed his sword as I got up rubbing my cheek "damn that actually hurt, oh and by the way you need to have another name a mobian name mine is drake" I said, he looks thoughtful for a minute then says with finality in his voice "my new name shall be Kori" as he said that Sonia came over the hill saying "drake is everything ok?" I look up at her and say "yeah everything is fine I just met up with my best friend from earth he is going by the name Kori since he is here", kori and I walk back with Sonia to the picnic area where Lupe was waiting, as we got close I could see kori fidget a little I lean over and whisper "_dude you ok_", "_yeah its just that you know how I was with Lupe on earth now that I see her for real I am getting a little nervous_" he whispered back as we got closer Lupe says "and who do we have here?" I walk over and sit on the blanket with a grin and say "this is my friend kori he is the one I told you about that really liked you on earth" I look over to kori as he gives me an almost exact duplicate of fluttershys stare which is fucking scary as he sits in the way a samurai would.

The day goes by as we sit and talk while eating most of the goodies in the pic a nic basket (lol) I suddenly realize that kori doesn't have a place to stay but Lupe had the remedy when she asked "so kori where are you staying until you get your own place?" keeping calm he says "i was going to stay with drake until I could get on my own feet", Lupe shakes her head and says "i would like to extend an invitation for you to stay with me and the pack until you are ready to leave" she sounded inviting but the tone said '_do it or else_', thinking for a second he agreed as I packed up, before we went our separate ways kori said "don't think I forgot your birthday next time I see you I will have a present for you" he then walked off with Lupe and me and Sonia walked to my house and got ready for bed, I was laying on the bed in my boxers as she walked in from the bathroom with a silk nighty on she slid under the covers and we kissed passionately "i love you drake" she said with her blue eyes catching the moonlight making them shimmer, I look deeply into those perfect orbs "i love you more Sonia" we kissed again and fell asleep in each others arms.

**TheIceWolf gave me another character to use I have some plans with Amalia (no relation to FF12) the two songs I used were 'high school never ends by bowling for soup' and 'feels good don't it by brooks and Dunn thank you for reading and please I need more reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: the powers of chaos**

a few weeks have passed and I was laying in my bed with Sonia still asleep on my chest, this is the most relaxed I have been in a while, because of all the paparazzi and news people trying to get a scoop on me all the damn time, all good things had to end though and I had things I had to do today so I gently lift her off my chest and head downstairs to make some breakfast, as I am in the middle of making some bacon and pancakes I hear footsteps and look around to see Sonia with a smile and bed head "mm mm drake that smells good what are you making" she said as she walked over and kissed me on the cheek, kissing her on the forehead I answer with "not much just some bacon and pancakes go on and sit down ill bring it in" she walks away swaying her hips a little and I think 'damn she is going to be the death of me …... doesn't sound to bad' I chuckle at the thought and bring the breakfast in.

I leave the house around twelve o'clock and as I head into town I am nearly ran over by people going to and from work making the errands a fucking nightmare, I didn't know when I was going to get back home but I knew I was going to have one of those days because as I was heading to my next destination I run into Amalia again "hey nice to see you again, without the thugs and rescuing though" she said I just smiled and said "amen to that, so how are you doing?" she gives a nonchalant look saying "well everything is fine im living my life how I did before the kidnapping so other than that im doing a ok" "that's great well I must be off I have some errands to finish it was nice seeing you again" I said as I walked away to buy some unmentionables for Sonia (hint, hint, wink, wink), as the day progressed after several embarrassing moments, I thought 'this day cant get any worse can it?'and as if the gods were saying 'you shouldn't of asked that dumb ass' around three a massive earthquake came out of nowhere and I could see smoke in the center of town, I fly towards it to see what was going on. As I get there I see that sonic and the gang were already there along with kori, they were looking at some thing so I look to and I see a weird blob of water that seems to be moving and with closer inspection I realize what it is, chaos, so I start charging a water/ice attack and rush forward from the sky ready to freeze him where he stood, but that was not to be as his form shifted out of the way and I froze the ground instead, I recover and attack again throwing punches and kicks but no matter what I threw at him he just dodges, then out of nowhere I get hit in the stomach looking down I see one of chaos' tentacles protruding from the ground, looking back up and all I see is a watery fist in my face as I am thrown back by it.

Getting up I notice that chaos is coming straight for me so I jump back and throw some lightning at him but he just dodged again, now im not one to get pissed at nothing but this guy was getting on my last fucking nerve "damn it stand still you fucking blob" I said while I try throwing some wind attacks at him, some cut his arms while he dodged the rest which pissed me off even more, by this time the others have joined in, sonic using homing attacks and knuckles throwing punches which it dodged much to the echidna's ire, even kori was slashing at it with his weird ass sword holding it like starkiller from the force unleashed. as we are fighting for about an hour I feel a strange sensation like there is a very powerful force around besides chaos that is trying to somehow communicate with me, '_use us_' I stop and look around but I don't see any one around the only thing I see is sonic and the gang attacking while chaos was giving them an ass whooping, hell even shadow was in the fight, while I am looking I hear the voice again '_use us to defeat chaos_' I look around some more and notice that sonics quills are starting to glow and I am thinking 'what the fuck is going on', as I think this I hear '_we will grant you the power to use us just this once along with the master emerald to send chaos back, all you have to do is use your powers alongside the emeralds, do this and we will also grant you enough power to grant life to a select few whose time was not yet over_', I then realize that the emeralds were talking to me, guiding me to defeat chaos.

Running over to sonic I grab his shoulder, he turns around as I say "sonic let me use the emeralds, they apparently want me to defeat chaos, don't ask me why or how but they asked me to use them, now please hurry" he gave me a hard look and brought the emeralds out, they start circling me and fuse with me in a bright light, I didn't take a golden form like sonic but my body was glowing my red streaks were brighter and my black had a golden tinge to it, the power is unimaginable but I couldn't relish in it because I knew what I had to do, I bring out all of my elements while harmonizing them with the chaotic energy and I turn my gaze upon chaos "you are so fucked right now, this is why you don't piss me off" I said as I charged up the energy while dodging tentacle strikes from chaos I form it into two giant balls of swirling energy (if you know what it is based off of then I will give you an online cookie lol) and grinning like a mad man I say "eat this you fucking puddle" and I send them both forward yelling "**FUKYUU KOKUHYOU TAMA**" they circle around each other and fuse together as they hit chaos dead center pushing him into a portal that formed from the chaotic energies to send him back where he belongs, as the portal closed with the attack I land and am immediately surrounded by the sonic gang asking me how I am able to use the emeralds, finally I quite them down after explaining everything to them I ask "is there any one that wants someone back because this is a one time thing and they will not grant me the power anymore" looking around I am expecting knuckles or sonic to come forward but I didn't expect shadow of all people to step forward along with tails who said "i want maria back, and I want cosmo back I miss her so much" said shadow with a hopeful look in his eyes and tails who was tearing up, I nod and using my powers along with the chaos emeralds I yell to the heavens "i call upon the powers of nature and chaos to bring back maria and cosmo, their lives were cut short and they deserve another chance at happiness on this plane of existence" as I finished the emeralds defuse from my body and my glow disappears as they spin in a circle while my elements fuse together and start to glow in the middle of the emeralds, as the emeralds spin faster and faster my elements seem to glow in an ethereal light and I can see two shapes forming in the light, as this goes on the light gets brighter until with a final pulse of light two figures land on the improvised battlefield the emeralds then retreat back to sonic and my elements dissipate and we can see the two figures to be maria and cosmo.

As we enter my house shadow and I set cosmo and maria on the couch because they still haven't woken up yet, as I set cosmo down I hear foot steps on the stairs and see a rush of magenta and that's all I saw as I fell to the floor by a tackle, I look up and I see Sonia with a concerned look on her face "i was watching the news and saw you guys battling chaos and I was worried seeing that you were getting hurt are you ok?" I looked into her eyes and said with confidence "yes im fine, we all are nothings going to take me out that easily" she visibly relaxed at that and at that moment we heard a moan, I looked over to see cosmo coming to, "what happened, were am I?" as she sat up tails jumps up and starts hugging her "oh cosmo im so glad your back" he practically screamed "tails?, but I sacrificed myself to save everyone" I get up off the floor dusting myself off "well your back and that's all that matters to him" I say as another moan comes from maria this time, at the sound of the moan shadow is right at her side "were am I, the last I remember is helping shadow escape" shadow takes her hand as she looks at him and soon embraces him in a hug "oh shadow im glad your safe" I rub my eyes for a second and look at shadow thinking 'is that a tear?, no way shadow doesn't cry, does he?", after an hour of recap and introductions everyone starts leaving.

As the last person leaves its around nine o'clock and I stretch and yawn "damn today was fucking crazy im tired as hell, ready for bed Sonia?" she looks at me and gives me the 'eh whatever' shrug of her shoulders as we head up to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: sonias past comes to visit**

the past couple of days have been boring since the chaos incedent, hell even annoying knuckles was getting tiresome, so imagine my surprise when sonia told me that her mom wanted to see us in the castle as soon as possible.

We had just gotten ready to leave when who else but sonic and manic show up, "yo, wasup drake and sis, did mom call on you guys too?" asked manic

"yeah she did I wonder what she wants, I mean I can understand you guys but me?, im just a normal person who happens to be dating the most beautiful hedgehogette in the world" I said with a smirk as I wink at sonia, to which she just smiled and rolled her eyes "my, arent we modest" she said sarcasticly, sonic and manic both chuckle at this.

We arrive at the castle in good time and walk up the stairs into the grand hall to see aleena talking to multiple people, and from what I could tell they were all nobles by the way they held themselves and the way they spoke, which to me sounded like a bunch of snobbish british guys who only worried about tea and crumpets.

We walk up the isle when aleena spots us and waves us towards her, walking through the snobs I noticed that most of them gave me rather dirty looks and others were mumbling under their breath, it was starting to get on my nerves but I kept myself in check because I wanted to be on my best behavior, we get to the queen as she addresses the nobles "I have brought you all here today to discuss a very important matter, robotnic has once again decided to take over mobius" many of the nobles gasped at this "which is why I brought here the ones who will stop this before it even begins, my daughter sonia, my two sons sonic and manic and their friend drake the dragon" again everyone was giving me the stink eye, 'I seriously hate nobles, but then again not all of them are stuck up snobs' I thought as queen aleena continued "you four will begin your mission tomorrow at noon, stock up on anything you need, I have faith in all of you" with this she dismissed the meeting and everyone went their seperate ways exept for me and sonia.

I decided to take her on a stroll through the garden, holding her tight while we looked at all of the different flowers and animals that were around, we eventualy sat on a bench and she snuggled up against me while I put my arms around her waist, we just sat there basking in each others presence when we were interupted by a very snobbish voice "well, well hello sonia it has been a while" said a very poumpous looking mink with yellow fur and hair with green eyes, sonia sat up with wide eyes "Bartleby?" he put his hand up to his chest and said "yes, it is I, bartleby your _ex_ fiance" he said the word ex with a small amount of venom, I rememberd him from the show but seeing him up close made me want to punch the guy into next week.

Sonia looked at him with slight anger and said "your not mad still that I broke our engagement, are you?" he gave a slightly offended look and said "oh no, I would never let something so trivial like that affect me, I was mearly wondering who this man is" he waved a hand in my direction with a slight scowl on his face.

Without missing a beat she grabbed my hand and said "this is my boyfriend, drake" she was glaring daggers at him but he seemed unaffected as he said "my sonia, how far you have fallen, to think you have stooped so low as to date _commoners_, you are a disgrace of a princess, I dont see how your mother can look at you, and to think I used to love you" his grin got bigger as he saw sonia beginning to cry.

I had enough at this point and stepped in front of her "listen here bub, I dont take kindly to someone harrassing my girlfriend, you want to verbaly assault someone I am more than willing to take it, but dont ever let me hear you bad mouthing sonia again, lets just say that youll beg for me to forgive your pitiful existance" I said this in my best wolverine voice while flaring my wings and baring my teeth, I could see that he was scared but being a true noble he wouldnt show it "m-my, arent we the brute" he said with a slight tremor in his voice, I sent him another glare and said "i suggest you leave or I will be forced to escort you myself" fire started to flare in my hands, he turned with a 'hmph' and walked with a fast pace.

Looking behind me I see tears streaking down her face, I could feel my rage starting to climb but I quickly lowered it for her sake and wrapped her in my arms, were she cried with force while I quietly shushed her trying to calm her down, eventually she calmed down and she looked at me with red puffy eyes "drake, im sorry you had to see that, the reason I cut off the engagement was because he was so far up robuttnicks ass that he didnt even want mom to come back to power and, an-" thats as far as she got before I put a claw up to her mouth and brought her into another hug, after a few minutes I put her back at arms length and said "sonia I dont care what happened in the past, I only care for what the future holds" I said gazing deep into her eyes, I then got serious as I said "but if he ever does anything like that to you or any thing pertaining to attacking my friends or loved ones, lets just say what I did to chaos would be childs play" after that I kissed her on the lips and we stood there for a few minutes just holding each other.

We walked into the main hall an hour after the incident and I saw sonic and manic listening to my phone 'I just had a great idea', I walked over and said "hey guys how are you enjoying the music?" "yo dude, this stuff is primo supremo" said manic who was dancing to it sonic just smiled and gave a thumbs up "im glad you guys like it, but I was wondering if you all would like to play one of them tonight" they both got big smiles on their faces and sonic said "sounds great let me just run it by moms and ill catch ya later" he ran off towards the throne room while sonia, manic and I headed to the practice room to get ready.

Two hours later, I am standing behind a giant curtain, queen aleena decided to set up a stage in the gardens, taking a look out of the curtain I see both nobles and citizens gathering and I was getting a little nervous, I turn around only to see sonia standing there with a smile on her face "well well, looks like you do get nervous from time to time" she said, I gave a slight chuckle "yeah, I guess everyone is entitled to being nervous once in a while" I said, she gave me an curious look and said "why are you so nervous?" I scratched the back of my head and sighed "well I never, really sang in front of a large group before" as I said this she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a very passionate kiss before pulling away and saying "just do your best" then she walked away swinging her hips again, "lord have mercy" I mumbled.

Another hour later there was a huge crowd gathered waiting for us to start, suddenly the lights dimmed which was our cue to get on stage, I walk up to the mic and say "goooood evening mobius, sonic underground would like to thank you for coming tonight we have some good music coming up tonight and we hope you enjoy it" when I finish I nod at sonic, manic and sonia who start singing.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_no escape from reality_

_open your eyes_

_look up to the skys and see_

_(drake)_

_im just a poor boy_

_I need no sympathy_

_(sonic,manic,sonia)_

_because im easy come, easy go_

_little high, little low_

_(everyone)_

_any way the wind blows_

_doesnt really matter to me_

_to me_

_(drake)_

_mamma, just killed a man_

_put a gun against his head_

_pulled my trigger now hes dead_

_mamma, life had just begun_

_but now ive gone and thrown it all away_

_mamma, oooooh_

_didnt mean to make you cry_

_if im not back again this time tomorrow_

_carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters_

_to late, my time has come_

_sends shivers down my spine_

_bodies aching all the time_

_goodby everybody, ive got to go_

_gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_mamma, ooooooh (any way the wind blows)_

_I dont wanna die_

_sometimes wish id never been born at all_

_(guitar solo)_

as sonic plays the solo I look around and see everyone enjoying the music, I smile as sonic is nearing the end as sonia starts hitting a key on her keyboard.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_scaramouche,scaramouche_

_will you do the fandango_

_thunderbolt of lightning_

_very, very frightening me_

_Gallileo, Gallileo,  
>Gallileo, Gallileo,<br>Gallileo, Figaro _

_magnifico-o-o-o-o!_

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
>He's just a poor boy from a poor family<br>Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
>Easy come easy go <em>

_will you let me go?  
>Bismillah! No! We will not let you go! <em>

_Let him go!  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go! <em>

_Let him go!  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go! <em>

_Let me go!  
>Will not let you go! <em>

_Let me go!  
>Will not let you go! <em>

_Let me go-o-o-o  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no!<br>Oh Mama mia, Mama mia, Mama mia! Let me go!  
>Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me!<br>for me!  
>for me!<br>for meeeeeeeeeee_

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye  
>So you think you can love me and leave me to die<br>Oh baby_

_can't do this to me, baby  
>Just gotta get out<em>

_just gotta get right outta here_

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
>Nothing really matters<br>Anyone can see  
>Nothing really matters<br>Nothing really matters to me_

_Any way the wind blows..._

with this manic hit a gong and the crowd went nuts, cheers were heard all around and I couldnt keep the smile off of my face, "alright you guys want more?" more cheers "ok this next song is one of my personal favorites and its going to rock the roof off" i said as I pick up a guitar and start playing.

_Burning fires, burning lives  
>On the long distant roads<br>Through the lost mountains endless  
>So far away from home<em>

_Crossing battles savage seas towards the mountains high  
>Forest plains of wilderness we're striking out tonight<br>On towards our destiny we travel far and wide  
>Journey through the darkness as your hearts refuse to die<em>

_In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come  
>With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun<br>Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword  
>When the time has come for the battle now we follow with the horde<em>

_We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky  
>In the land of long ago forever in our souls<br>Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright  
>In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again<em>

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads  
>Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home<br>Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
>We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home<em>

_Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning  
>Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice<br>As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair  
>And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care<br>You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay  
>There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day<em>

_Can't you see the history the suffocating madness  
>In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left no place to go<br>I have traveled far and wide across the wasteland  
>Still searching for the answers for the right to understand<em>

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless  
>So far away from home<em>

_Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
>We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home<em>

_(guitar solo sonic)_

…_..._

_(drake and sonic solo)_

…_...  
>Riding through the starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire falls from the sky<br>A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died  
>Our holy master with fire and fury of hell will see his bidding done<br>Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come_

_(drake and sonic guitar battle)_

_We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky  
>In the land of long ago forever in our souls<br>Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright  
>In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again<em>

_Burning fires, burning lives  
>On the long distant roads<br>Through the lost mountains endless  
>So far away from home<em>

_Warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago  
>We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home<em>

when this ended we got an enourmous round of applause "thank you, you have been a lovely audience, good night and get home safe" with that we got off the stage and walked back to the castle.

I had just gotten out of the shower and walked into the bedroom when I noticed sonia in some skimpy lingerie, she gave me a lustful smile and I thought 'I am one lucky bastard'.

**And done with this chapter, as always please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14 a dragons rage

**Chapter 14: a dragons rage**

it has been a week since we had the concert and we have been making our way to eggmans newest base which was really easy to spot what with the giant mustached face, we battled many of his robots that he sent to delay us but because of our abilities most of them went down pretty easy, so yeah it was mostly uneventful until we got closer to his base that's when we started getting into his more powerful creations, at one point during one of the fights we met up with shadow who decided to join us.

So here we are standing on a hill covered in trees looking at the egg fortress in front of an obliterated robot courtesy of yours truly, I look around and see that everyone looked tired even shadow who was doing his best to keep his ego up. I then look at sonic who lets out a tired sigh and says "i think we all should rest before we crack eggheads fortress wide open" I nod my head in agreement and the others respond in the positive, as we sit on the hill Sonia slides up next to me laying her head on my shoulder and weaving her fingers with mine, I kiss her on her forehead and she giggles softly as she nuzzles under my chin, as this is happening shadow walks over and sits in front of us seeming a bit nervous "drake I want to say something but I don't know how to say it, its been a long time since ive had to do something like this" I look at him with curiosity "whats up shadow, its not like you to get so nervous over something" after I said that he turns his head to the right and brings a hand to the back of his head "well its not very often that I do things like this so, here it is, thank you" my eyes widen and I look at Sonia who also has a flabbergasted look on.

I look back to shadow still slightly taken aback "thank you? For what?" he then gives a serious look and says "im thanking you for bringing back maria, my life had been in shambles after her death, I thought I could get over it like any other time, for some reason though she kept persisting in my thoughts and dreams, so again thank you".

i look at Sonia still at a loss for words, as far as I knew he has never been nice and it just blew my mind, I look back at shadow and finally say "um... sure no problem" then he did something that I will never forget, he smiled, and not just his usual smirk no it was a genuine smile of happiness. Mind. Fucking. Blown.

Shadow gets up and walks away but I barely notice because I was to busy trying to process the happy smile, I am finally shaken out of it when Sonia kisses me right on the lips, as she pulls away she gives me a smile and says "well, looks like you did the impossible, you managed to make shadow of all people smile" I scratch the back of my head a little embarrassed "i only did what I thought was right at the time" she leans closer and gives me another kiss, man I cant get enough of this I am so lucky.

"gah, come on guys its bad enough that I know your dating but I don't want to see you guys get mushy too" said sonic in a joking manner, I chuckle and say "your just mad because you don't have someone yet" he puts his hand to his chest in mock hurt "ouch man that cut deep" we all laughed at this.

As we were laughing a sound caught my attention it sounded familiar, before I could determine the noise a large metal arm came out of the bushes and smacked me in the chest, knocking me back a few feet scraping against the ground, I look over and see another machine that looked like the one I first destroyed saving rouge.

The others were already attacking it but they weren't even scratching it, the machine then swung down and hit both manic and shadow throwing them back and into some trees effectively knocking them unconscious, by this point I get up and run after the thing while sonic is bashing it with homing attacks and Sonia is blasting it with her magic instrument, as I get close it attacks again this time hitting sonic while he was in his ball form sending him directly towards me, you know being hit with a hedgehog buzz saw really fucking hurts as I am once again thrown back landing on my stomach I lift my head and see Sonia desperately fending it off.

I push myself up onto my knees when I hear a scream, I quickly look up and see that the robot has Sonia trapped inside its chestplate screaming for help "SONIA" I spread my wings and fly straight for the bot colliding with it knocking it down as I start slamming fiery fists into its metal shell trying to get Sonia out, unfortunately one of its arms gets a good swing and knocks me away, as I right myself in mid air the robot takes off into the sky towards the egg fortress, I fly after it grabbing one of its feet trying to take out its thrusters, what I didn't notice is that a missile bay opened behind me and fired, the missile hit before I could react in time tearing holes in my wings and knocking me off of its foot.

As I fall I hear Sonia screaming my name, dammit I was so close, tears start flowing as I stretch out my arm in a futile attempt to reach her "SSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA" I yelled as I fell into some trees hitting a lot of branches on the way down finally crashing hard on the ground on my back, my body is in pain my eyes unable to focus another tear falls down my cheek as I hear foot steps approaching, the last thing I see is three blurry forms before falling into darkness.

(sonics POV)

I get up and shake my head to try and clear it, looking around I see manic and shadow also stirring and I sigh in relief that they were not seriously hurt, looking back to were the robot was I see scorch marks from its thrusters but what worries me the most is that I don't see drake or Sonia, I hear shadow and manic walk up behind me "hey bro, wheres sis and drake?" I look towards manic and start to respond but was cut off by an explosion going off in the distance but what really got my attention was a now smoking figure falling from a the robot screaming sis' name before it vanished into the trees.

I motion for shadow and manic to follow me as we head into the forest to find drake which didn't take us long, when we got there I couldn't help but look at drake in shock he was hurt badly with blood flowing from the multiple tears in his wings and some of his scales missing.

(end sonic pov start third person)

sonic shadow and manic stare in shock at the defeated form of their friend, the first to recover was sonic who runs over to drake to take a closer look at his wounds, what he saw wasn't good, he had a large patch of scales on his chest missing obviously from laser fire and his wings were almost in tatters.

Sonic looks back and says "oh my god drake what happened to you(rhetorical question obviously) and where is Sonia" this instantly snaps shadow and manic from their daze as they search franticly for the magenta hedgehog, manic looks to sonic and says "what do we do, we need to look for sis but we also need to get drake treated for these wounds" sonic thinks for a minute then says "OK I have a plan manic, you and shadow will take drake back to the house while I look for sis, if she fell at the same time as drake she shouldn't be far off" manic and shadow nod and grab drake by each of his arms and start dragging him to the house as sonic speeds off in search of Sonia.


End file.
